Student and Teacher
by rainbowcoloredballoons
Summary: Serverus Snape has been fascinated by Hermione Granger since she was 12. He thought he escaped his torture of knowing they could be nothing but student and teacher, when suddenly, she's returned to Hogwarts. And she's there to stay.
1. The First Few Years

_1991_ :

"_Gryffindor _" the Sorting Hat shouted over the crowd.

Serverus watched the young girl with extremley frizzy hair and bucked teeth hurry over to the table where she'd been accepted.

Her name was Hermione Granger. She was a _mudblood._

_1992 :_

Serverus watched Miss Granger sit down, a confused look upon her face. He wondered where her two mischevious friends were to comfort her. With a quick a glance around the hall he realized neither were there. He got up and left the hall, in search for the two boys.

He followed Minerva on the path that seem to go to the library. His heart almost stopped when he saw the familiar figure laying on the floor with a mirror in her hand. It was Hermione Granger. He thought he might scream.

_1994_ :

He watched Miss Granger reach onto the top shelf of the students supply cabinet. Her underwear was striped brightly with different colors. He heard boyish giggles behind him and was shocked to see Seamus Finnagin and Dean Thomas looking at the same sight he was just glancing at. With a more than evil glare he sent the boys fleeing across the room.

Serverus turned and saw something that could make only him jealous enough to want to kill. Or at least expell. Hermione Granger was basically attached to Viktor Krums chest. They were dancing slowly and closely to a love song by the Weird Sisters.

_1996:_

Serverus was to preoccupied this year. He could not offord to be looking at minors.

_ But she was almost 17_

Then she walked into his classroom.

The summer had done miracles to her. Her chest and hips were at their fullest. She had a beautiful figure, and this year (out of all years) she chose to show it.

The very year Serverus could _not_ be distracted.

Her upper thighs were covered in a tight black skirt, that ended more than a few inches above her knees. Over her upper body, a tight, slighty small, Gryffindor sweater was stretched across, so that when she turned to the side, anybody could get a glimpse of her lacey red bra through the button gaps.

Surprisingly, this was _not_ the most astonishing thing about her.

Her hair is what made him gasp aloud, causing a few students to look up.

It was not as it had been over the past five years. The frizziness had left and in place of it was delicate curls, today, pulled back into a pony tail, with a few strands covering her face. She looked beautiful.

Serverus knew he would not be able to ignore her. But after this year, she'd never forgive him anyway.

He knew in his heart, that is she ever did forgive him, their relationship could never happen.

He would always be her teacher. She would always be his student.


	2. The New Teacher

Disclaimer: I donnot own any HP characters, except for maybe a few in later chapters

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Hope you enjoy chapter 2.

Severus had just finished emptying the students cupboard when the door opened. Professor Sprout had opened the door to his classroom and looking around for him.

"I'm in here, Pomona," he called. As he said this, a jar of fluxweed fell to the floor.

"Dammit," he muttered, scooping the flowers up and putting them back into the newly repaired jar.

"Hello, Severus," Professor Sprout said, noticing a neglected flower, resting on the floor.

"What's going on?" he asked, glancing towards the flower. He reached out and grabbed it.

"The new Transfiguration teacher has arrived. Thought you might be intrested in knowing who it was."

He looked up.

"Why would I be intrested, Pomona?"

"Because you taught her."

"Pomona, I have taught many young witches. Your useless hints haven't made my guessing any easier," he stood up and strode over to his desk.

He sighed.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

Professor Sprout was already at the door.

"I let you be surprised at the feast tonight. Maybe you'll be in a better mood then," she replied, with a slight sharpness in her voice.

When she was gone, Severus mentally went through all the witches he taught in the past 10-12 years.

He only hoped it wouldn't be the one he wanted the most.

* * *

When he entered the Great Hall, he scanned the table for the new face. He could not see any.

He took his place next to Professor Sprout, and leaned towards her.

"Why am I still not surprised?" he whispered harshly.

Professor Sprout smiled.

"Excited as ever I see. She'll be coming in with the first years."

"Did she take over all of Minerva's duties?" he said sarcastically.

Professor Sprout sighed.

"If you're asking if she's head of Gryffindor, then yes, she is."

Suddenly the whispers of the teachers went silent.

Professor Daggerworth had entered the hall. After him, most of the students followed. Each went to their own table, as the Professor headed to hit seat in the middle of the staff table.

After a few minutes, Professor Daggerworth stood up.

"In a few minutes, our latest additions to Hogwarts will be entering. After the sorting, the feast will begin."

As he said this, Professor Flitwick carried the stool containing the Sorting Hat into the middle of the hall.

After this, the students went back into a chatter, until the doors had reopened, and the first years started pouring through.

But Severus wasn't looking at the first years. He was looking at the teacher leading them.

It was Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger was the new Transfiguration teacher.

"Are you surprised yet?" Professor Sprout whispered, a smugness in her voice.

A/N: Unexpected huh? Not!!! Look for chapter three around Wednesday or Thursday!!!


	3. Smiles

Disclaimer: I donnot own any HP characters, except for maybe a few in later chapters

A/N: Glad you liked chapter 2….hopefully this chapter will be better!

And Thanks so much for the reviews.

Severus was barely listening as the sorting proceeded. He was reliving the last 10 minutes in his head, over and over, trying to see what he had done to deserve this.

Nothing. Well, almost nothing. He had ignored her for the seven years she was at the school. But besides that…

Wasn't the six years he endured bad enough for his behaivour?

Severus certainly thought so…

* * *

The next morning, Severus was passing out timetables to the Slytherins, he noticed the third years had Transfiguration right after Potions on Tuesdays. How this was relevant to anything, he did not know.

_Maybe it's just the fact that she's under you_, Severus thought unintentionally.

He blushed furiously and several students noticed.

"What?" he growled. Turning away, he left many students trembling.

"Professor Snape?" he heard behind him. He didn't want to turn around.

"Professor Snape?" the voice said again.

He turned and saw her standing there, looking at him.

"It's me, Hermione. Hermione Granger."

He couldn't open his mouth. Even if he would words wouldn't come out.

"Do you not remember me? You taught me when I was younger. I was friends with Harry Potter," her voice was slightly higher as if she suspected him hard of hearing.

She looked at him for a few moments and then smiled.

"Well, maybe another time then," she said cheerfully. Then she was gone.

_Well, you sure know how to make an idiot out of yourself,_ the voice at the back of his head mocked.

"Shut up," he muttered. Luckily the corridor around him was empty. He didn't need to be anymore insane then he already was.

Even though it wasn't one of his brighter moments, Severus couldn't help but relive it as he taught the third years that morning.

She remembered him.

He smiled, on the inside at least, through the whole morning, and even a little on the way to lunch.

When he entered the hall he saw her. She was staring at him.

He quickly looked down and blushed a deep red. He stared at his toes until he reached his seat.

Which was only three seats away from hers.

Lunch went without incident, and all was clear until Snape was walking to the dungeons for his afternoon classes.

He was almost at his office when he heard her.

"Professor Snape!" she called, loudly.

This time, he managed to open his mouth.

"Yes, Hermione?" he said hoarsly.

"Oh, are you ill?" she asked, concerned.

"Just a little," he said, he voice stronger this time.

"Try some pufferfish eyes to stop swelling, Professor," she suggested.

"You can call me Severus," he held back a blush, "now that we're working together."

"I'll remember that. But I actually wanted to ask you something," she paused, "_Severus_."

He looked up a little.

"My students have all gotten severe cases of the hiccupps. I was wondering if you had any hiccupp solution on you?"

"Oh," he said. He was hoping for a little more.

"I have some in my office. Would you like to come now?" he asked, in what he hoped was an inviting voice.

Hermione looked at her watch.

"Maybe after the lessons. We're both running late for our lessons."

"Ok."

_Say something else_, his mind encouraged.

"But if it gets worse, then send them to me," he stuttered out.

"I will. Thanks for being so helpful," she smiled.

And Severus could've sweared he had smiled back.

A/N: Unexpected or not?!

I can't make any promises that chapter 4 will be up by the end of the week, so will you guys be willing to wait until Monday or Tuesday?

Sorry!!!

Mina (rainbowcoloredballoons)


	4. The Leaky Cauldron

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any HP characters.

A/N: Really sorry about the lateness of this chapter. But I'm kind of sick so I've been in bed mostly. Glad to see MOST OF YOU liked chapter 3. I like Snape as a school boy too. He's cute. Anyway, here I present Chapter 4

By the 5th week of term, Severus was finally able to hold a conversation with Hermione without turning red after every sentence.

"Severus, I have to talk to you about our lesson plans," Hermione said to him at lunch one day.

"Is there a problem with them?" he replied casually. Inside, his heart was beating a thousand times faster.

"Yes. It seems we're both planning to teach the 7th years about Polyjuice Potion."

"Hmm. What do you plan on teaching them about the potion?" he asked. He could revise his plans if she needed.

"Well, I wanted to go into the major effects of the potion," she began passionately.

_She must really like teaching_, Severus thought.

"…and then talk about the effects of taking the potion with animal hair," she added, turning a slight shade of pink.

Severus coughed.

"Mmm," he considered. Maybe he wouldn't have to change his lesson plans after all.

"Well-" he started.

"Because if it clashes with your plans, we can teach it together," she said innocently.

Whatever Severus had been about to say was lost. He was concentrating on what Hermione has just proposed.

Teaching. Together. With her.

"Severus? Helllloooo?" Hermione said, bringing him out of the trance.

"Is that a 'no'? Would you prefer I took it out of my agenda all-together?"

He looked up.

"No, no. I mean, it's a yes. Sorry, I just remembered, I left a potion brewing;" his heart was pounding and swelling from excitement. He had to get out of there before he exploded. He got up, and with a quick wave, he left the great hall and hurried to his office.

When he closed the door his face broke out into a smile.

* * *

Oh Merlin. This was like going on a first date. Except Severus never actually had any first dates.

Not any real ones.

When he was a student at Hogwarts, he was mostly a joke. No girl ever seriously wanted to date him. Even when he left Hogwarts, he was still undesirable. Thanks to people like James Potter and Sirius Black, Severus looked like spinach compared to pie.

But he swore that would change.

And then he became obsessed with Hermione Granger. That didn't exactly help him in the dating department.

But now, here he was, about to meet Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron to discuss their plans for the Polyjuice Potion course.

He looked in the mirror.

_Why_ wasn't his hair agreeing with him today? And had his nose always been so..._big_? Was he _too_ scrawny?

"Oh god," he muttered aloud. He was criticizing himself like a teenage girl!

After throwing some Floo Powder in the fireplace he stepped in it.

"Leaky Cauldron!" he shouted.

Then he was there.

* * *

"I was thinking we could make it a two day course," Hermione rambled, "Completely essential if they want to pass their N.E.W.T.'s, but maybe we could, you know, make it fun? I haven't got a clue how, but maybe you have an idea?"

Severus stirred his tea. She had been talking non-stop for the past 10 minutes about this and he hung on to every word.

Now he was racking his brain.

"Well, I don't suppose we could actually allow them to brew of take the potion, as it's completey illegal nowadays, but that's all I could think of," he blushed slighty.

_Why couldn't he think of anything?_

Hermione sighed.

"I suppose you're right Severus, but I just wish there were something…" she broke off and looked away dreamily.

After a second or two she came back around.

"Well, I guess it'll be as boring as ever."

"Well, to tell you the truth Hermione, learning about Polyjuice Potion isn't exactly boring. I mean there's the pain to put into consideration- boys love pain, and the changing your looks part- you know how girls are always complaining about themselves," he stopped, thinking back to that morning.

"Severus, you're a potions teacher. Of course you'll find it intresting. But this is the students we're talking about. Or are you secretly hoping that everyone elses is a fan of the Polyjuice Potion too?" she joked, and pushed him playfully.

He stiffened at her touch.

She pushed him on his lower arm, the part that was hanging next to her. He was not shocked that her skin was so soft, so smooth, it was just the electric like shock that it sent through his body. He resisted the urge to reach out a kiss her, and slowly regained composure.

"Hmm" he coughed, a little roughly, "Let's just think it over and maybe something with come to us."

He had a feeling Hermione had heard the discomfort in his voice, and stood to leave.

"Good bye, Hermione," he said in a voice that was barely higher than a whisper.

"See you at dinner," she said lightly.

He nodded and walked into the fireplace.

"Hogwarts, potions office."

He stumbled out and sat down on his bed, the happiness spreading through him as it had before.

This made him uncomfortable.

A/N: You like? You no like? Tell me! And I can only hope chapter 5 will be up by Thursday!

Love

Mina


	5. The Dream

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Not me.

A/N: Well because of the many reviews I'm adding another chapter!!!!

Severus went looking for Hermione the next day during lunch. She hadn't turned up in the Great Hall and he some good news.

He thought of an idea for their Polyjuice Potion course.

He had thought about it last night. It was perfectly legal (he thinks), and he wouldn't mind doing it.

He reached her office and knocked.

There was no answer.

But Severus swore he heard someone talking in there.

He knocked again.

This time someone answered.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione said harshly.

He paused for a moment, and then went in.

"Hermione, are you-oh," he stopped.

Hermione was sleeping on the couch in her office.

She looked really nice sleeping. Her hair fell nicely over her shoulders, and she slept with both hands resting on her stomache.

How she managed to look gorgeous as she slept, Severus would never know.

"Professor…I" she muttered.

He really wanted to know what she was dreaming about.

But…should he?

Without thinking about it for another second, he did it.

"_Legilimens_!" he whispered, hoping that she would wake up for at least the next ten minutes.

* * *

Hermione was fifteen again, sitting in her usual seat in Potions. The only difference was that she was the only one in the classroom.

At that moment, her Potions teacher came in.

"Wands away, cauldrons-Miss Granger," he said, cutting his usual directions off.

"Where's the rest of the class?" he said, strictly.

"I haven't got a clue," Hermione said nervously.

She began to fiddle with her skirt.

"Oh," he replied, bluntly.

They stared at each other in silence for a while.

Then he came and sat next to her.

His hand slowly found it's way to her thigh.

Hermione gasped.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

A blush slowly crept up her neck and face.

He began to kiss her.

_Don't be afraid_, Severus thought, _it's not real….I wouldn't do that to you…not then…_

The dream Severus pulled Hermione onto his lap. She made no effort to stop this.

"Are you enjoying this?" dream-Severus whispered again.

There was silence.

Then…

"Yes," she said in an almost inaudiable voice.

_Are you?_ the voice in the back of his mind asked.

He knew the answer to that.

Suddenly the door opened.

A man Severus had never seen before came in.

"Hermione?" the man said, on the verge of tears.

Hermione broke away. It was no longer the fifteen year old Hermione, but the adult version.

"Jacob?" she said, stumbling out of the dream-Severus' lap.

This was all Severus could bare to watch. He pulled himself out of the dream and found himself lying on the floor, next to the couch. Hermione's fingers were clutching his hair.

He removed her fingers and layed them beside her. She began to wake up.

But Severus was already out the door.

* * *

He spent the night in thought about her dream.

Obviously she wouldn't tell anybody about it.

But what did it mean?

Did she know?

Well, she must know something. He was exactly Mr. Subtle.

And who was Jacob?

Why did it matter?

He was soon to find out.


	6. Butterbeer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I only own my own.

A/N: hehe I own my own…..sorry. I'm a dumbazz. So are you wondering what's going to happen? Then I'll shut up and let you read.

As he sat down for breakfast the next morning, he heard Hermione calling his name.

He looked and saw her coming towards him. She was holding papers.

"Here," she said, pushing the papers into his arms.

He read:

Polyjuice Potion 2-day Course

December 12

In the potions dungeon

Taught by Professor Snape and Professor Granger

Non-optional. You all have to be there

He finished.

"December 12th?" he asked, "Why so long from now?"

She blushed slighty.

"I'm expecting a visitor, soon and I might be pretty busy."

Severus was instantly curious.

"Who might it be?"

"My fiancee," she replied, not looking him in the eye.

His stomache felt as if he had just jumped off the North Tower.

"Oh."

"He'll be here for a few weeks. I figured we could do it after he leaves."

_Do it after he leaves_, he mind snickered.

"So, who is he?" he asked.

If it was Ronald Weasley he would kill himself.

"His name is Jacob Beadov. He went to Durmstrang."

"Right," he said, hiding the misery he felt, "Well, we can wait. When's he coming?"

Hermione went a deep red.

"Tonight."

"Tonight," Severus repeated.

"Yes. Maybe after dinner, we could all head over to the Three Broomsticks and have a drink? I'd really like you two to meet," Hermione suggested.

Severus didn't know if he could handle meeting him, but he would try.

"Of course. See you at lunch?"

Hermione smiled.

"Yes."

* * *

It was dinner. Severus hadn't spotted anyone new.

But then again, he hadn't spotted Hermione.

"Pomona, have you seen Hermione?" he whispered.

Professor Sprout turned.

"Worried, eh? Her fiancee arrived a few minute ago. They're having a private dinner in her office."

Private. Dinner.

That only meant one thing.

_And don't you wish you were the one in there with her_, that annoying voice mocked.

"Shut up," he muttered.

"What?" Pomona said, appalled.

He looked at her quickly.

"I said pass the pumpkin juice," he excused quickly.

He finished his dinner in record time and head for his office.

He paced around, thinking, until it was time to meet the happy couple.

They were already standing by the front doors when he got there.

Hermione smiled when he came up.

Jacob Beadov was a tall man, around 32, with short brown hair and greenish eyes. He was athletic and looked like he belonged in Durmstrang at one point. He also had his arm around Hermione's waist.

Severus fighted the urge to kill.

"Jacob, this is Severus. He was my potions teacher back when I was at Hogwarts. Now he's teaching partner."

Jacob stuck out his hand. The one that wasn't attached to Hermione's waist.

"Nice to meet you," he said, with a scottish accent.

Severus forced a smile.

"You too. You're from Germany, correct?"

Jacob laughed.

"I'm half german. Half scottish."

He was too happy for Severus' liking.

"Well, shall we head out?" Hermione suggested.

Both men nodded.

Hermione forced herself out of Jacobs arm and stood between him and Severus.

"So how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Jacob asked.

"Long enough," Severus replied. His voice shook with jealousy.

Jacob took this for laughter.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Been working as a dragon trainer for 3 years now. Terrible."

"Yeah, dragons could be compared to some of our students, right Severus? Holly Sargent in the 4th year? Fire breather as far as I'm concerned," Hermione looked up at Severus and smiled.

He smiled back.

"Is that the Three Broomsticks, up ahead?" Jacob added, breaking the connection.

"Yes," both Severus and Hermione answered, making them smile more.

They sat down near the back of the overly crowded bar.

Madame Rosemerta was with them within seconds.

"Three Firewhiskey's?" Jacob suggested.

"Ah no, I'm going to go with a Butterbeer. I have to teach tomorrow," Hermione replied, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"A Butterbeer for me too," Severus said.

Jacob looked at him questioningly.

"I don't like firewhiskey," he said.

"Oh, well," Jacob sighed, "I guess I'll have a Butterbeer too."

They sat in akward conversation until the drinks came.

Although after that, it just became even more akward.

After an hour or so, Hermione yawned.

"Well, we really should be getting back," she said, her voice hinting tiredness.

"Awww 'Mione, just a few more drinks?" Jacob said, in a false begging voice.

"Jacob, no. I really am tired. We'll come again this weekend."

Jacob looked toward Severus.

"How about you? Want to stay and have a few more?"

Severus shook his head.

"I have a full day tomorrow."

"Ahhh fine. You guys can leave but I'm staying," he pouted.

"Rosemerta, a firewhiskey for me!" They heard him call as they closed the door.

Hermione looked up at Severus and smiled.

"That was fun," she said.

"Very," he said, with a hint of sarcasm.

She didn't notice.

"Severus, aren't you cold? Didn't you bring a jacket?" Hermione noted.

"Oh damn. I've left it in the bar," he said turning.

Hermione grabbed his arm.

"I'm sure Jacob will grab it."

He turned to look at her. Her eyes were pleading him to stay.

"But just incase…I'll be a second," he promised.

"Do you want me to wait," she called after him.

"If you want!" he shouted over his shoulder.

He really wish he hadn't gone back. Or at least he'd taken Hermione.

Because when he opened the door, he saw something he wished he had never seen.

Jacob was kissing Rosemerta in the nearly empty bar. She tugged on his shirt, leading him upstairs.

Severus hurried over to the empty table and grabbed his coat.

He hurried out of the bar and almost ran straight into Hermione.

"You waited," he stated, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, of course," she smiled back.

A/N: Woah. Looooooooooonnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg chapter. Didn't expect it to be. Most of the future ones won't be.


	7. By the Lake

Disclaimer: Still not owning any HP characters.

A/N: Seems like most of you hate Jacob.

Severus paced around the room.

How was he going to handle this? How the hell was he going to handle this?!

He could tell her.

But would she believe him?

How much would it hurt her?

Dammit.

He couldn't do that.

Why didn't he bring her back, and expose Jacob then and there?

He would have been able to prove it.

He looked at the time. Would Jacob still be with Rosemerta?

He had to try.

Severus was hurrying down the corridor a few minutes later.

He had grabbed his coat and sweatshirt, just in case.

When he reached Hermione's door, he knocked loudly.

What followed was a thump, a cough and a 'Hold on!'

After a minute or two the door opened and Hermione came out. She looked like she had just thrown those clothes on.

He cleared his throat.

"H-h-hermione," god, why was he so nervous? He was exposing Jacob! He should be excited!

"Yes?" she looked at him strangely.

He heart thumped. What had he done?

"I-Is Jacob there?" he blurted out.

"Yes," she replied, annoyed.

Oh fuck.

He blanked. What now?

"Severus, what do you want?" she said.

There was a pause.

"I don't know," he whispered.

"Then leave!" she growled, slamming the door.

Severus could not tell what the hell just happened.

* * *

He was still confused at breakfast the next day.

When he entered, Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Pomona, where's Hermione?" he asked, when he sat down.

"She had an early breakfast. Left 15 minutes ago."

Severus shoved a piece of toast in his mouth and stood up.

"Finished," he muttered to no one in particular.

"What? No butter?" Pomona yelled after him.

He waved her off and hurried to his office.

He found a note on the door.

_S. Snape_

_I don't know what you're up to Snape, but whatever it is, leave Hermione alone. She's never done anything to you._

_She doesn't deserve to be hurt. I thought you were her friend._

_If I ever see you near her again, I will kill you._

_J. Beadov_

It was typed.

Who the hell types things anymore?!

_She doesn't deserve to be hurt?_ Who does he think he's kidding?

Severus crumpled up the paper.

Then he went to Professor Daggerworths office.

He would need the day off for this.

* * *

Finding Jacob was harder than Severus thought. He figured he would be in Hermione's office while she was teaching, but when he knocked no one answered.

He thought he might be at the Three Broomsticks again, but he didn't want to waste the time.

Luckily he didn't need to. Jacob was by the lake.

He stopped. He hadn't really planned what he was going to say.

Then Jacob turned.

"Severus," he said, almost disgusted.

"Jacob."

"What do you want?" he spat.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" he said.

"Hermione."

"You got my note?"

"I did. But you're the one who needs to stay away from her."

"Fuck you. I've done nothing."

"Yeah, except screwing every living thing in sight."

Jacob looked blank.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Severus felt rage surge through him. How could he _act_ like he knew nothing?

Severus ripped his sleeve back to reveal his Death Eater mark. He pushed Jacob against a tree, and grabbed his neck fiercely.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you're kidding, but it sure as hell is not me," Severus growled. He felt his years as a Death Eater flooding back to him.

"I saw you with Rosemerta last night, and my memories can prove it. If I wanted to, I could go to Hermione and show her everything."

He saw that Jacob was choking. He chose to ignore it.

"So here's what you're going to do: Break it off with Hermione. Don't tell her why. Then leave, and never come back. And if you tell her anything, I'll know."

He flaunted his Death Eater mark again.

"And if I see you near her ever again, I _will_ kill you. Do not doubt that."

He let go of Jacobs's neck and watched as he fell to the ground. Turning, he slowly made his way back to the school.

A/N: Sorry about how late the chapter is. Been sooo busy. Blame my spanish teacher. She's a real pain.

And thanks NekoNeko for BETAing.

and for carebearorsnoopy, this story is probably going to be pretty long. I have a lot of ideas.


	8. Aftermath

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I only own my own.

A/N: SORRY!!!! I've been soooo busy and if you want someone to blame then her name is Watson!

A week had passed since Jacob had left, and Hermione still hadn't left her office.

"Do you think she's eaten?" Pomona whispered to Severus at the breakfast table one day.

Severus had no idea. He just wanted her to be ok.

* * *

Things got worse in his lessons.

"Professor Snape, where is Professor Granger?" A first year asked.

"Why the hell would I know?" he growled.

The first year scattered.

At the end of his class of seventh years, one of the girls came up.

"Professor, are you and Professor Granger still doing the Polyjuice Potion course?"

Severus busied himself as he thought of an answer for this.

"Professor?" his student repeated.

His student.

Like Hermione had once been.

"Professor…are you ok?" she put her books down, and went over to him.

Severus had began to cry.

* * *

Severus had decided to bring Hermione dinner that night. After he collected himself.

When he reached the door he didn't know what to do.

If he knocked, would she hear?

If he just went in, would she be offended?

What should he do?

He decided on knocking. But he still wasn't sure as his fist began to hit the door.

No one answered.

"Hermione?" he called.

There was no answer.

"Hermione?" he called again.

Still no answer.

"Hermione? Hermione, I'm coming in!" he shouted.

There was some scrambling on the other side of the door. Then the door knob flashed blue.

"Dammit," Severus muttered.

He whipped out his wand and did some work.

The door wouldn't open. No matter how much he waved his wand, nothing would click.

"Hermione, open this door right now!"

He began to pound at the door.

"Hermione, if you don't open this door, I'll climb in through the window! I could fall! You could kill me! Her-"

The door opened and Severus found himself on the floor, in front of Hermione.

She didn't look very happy.

"Hey Hermione," he said, with a sheepish grin.

She didn't say a word.

He stood up.

"Well, I brought you food, but, um, now I'm wearing it."

_Maybe she can lick it off,_ he thought.

He turned red.

"Hermione?"

She turned and sat down on the couch.

She looked beautiful, even when she was angry.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

But wait. He knew what was wrong.

Then she slapped him.

"You _bastard_!" She screamed.

Severus just sat, stunned.

"I can't believe you! You lead me on, making me think you care about me, but when I needed somebody the most you dissapear?

"Well you know what Severus? Fuck you!

"But it doesn't end there, you hurting me. You also happen to be fucking every student in Hogwarts!"

Severus froze at that.

_What the hell was she talking about_?!

"Hermione…what..."

"Don't play _innocent_ Severus! Right before Jacob left, he told me everything! He saw you with Emma Levys! Severus, how could you? She's only 13!"

_Emma Levys?_

"Severus, I will go to Professor Daggerworth right now unless you promise me this…this sick pleasure of yours will stop! Severus are you listening?"

"Hermione, why the-"

"SHUT UP! I ought to kill you, you filthy pervert! I hope you-"

"_Silencio_!"

Hermione grabbed her throat. Then she slapped him again.

"Hermione, slap me again and I might bind you too."

She sat back.

"Now, listen to me. I am not…_fucking_…every student in the school. None at all in fact," he paused, then, "Did Jacob leave you?"

Hermione glared.

Then nodded.

Severus sighed.

"Did he give a reason?"

She shook her head.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. But I can assure you, I have not touched a single student in the school."

Hermione began to make gestures like she wanted to say something.

"You're not going to scream again, are you?"

She shook her head.

He released her from her silence and waited.

"How can I believe you?" she gasped.

He paused. Should he tell her?

"I…"

No. He wouldn't.

"…I…because. There is someone I care about too much to even want to do those things with…minors."

Hermione looked at him.

"Is she a student?"

"No. She is a grown women."

He stood to leave.

"Severus…wait. I'm sorry. Is there anything I could do to help with your women problems?"

He sighed.

"You could do a million things," he replied. Then left.


	9. Memories and Dreams

Disclaimer: Do not own any characters except for Prof. Daggerworth and Jacob!

Severus was happy to see Hermione at the breakfast table the next morning.

He was even happier when she approched him afterwards.

"Severus," she started, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I just…I couldn't believe what Jacob said. But I still did…even after he left me," her voice cracked.

"Hermione," he said, moving forward, "I don't blame you for anything. It was all Jacobs fault."

Hermione sniffed.

"But I still want to make it up to you! What do you want?"

She looked desperate.

"Hermione, it's alright. Really, I don't want anything." He could hear his voice becoming more aggressive.

"I'll see you at dinner," he grunted, leaving.

Severus went back to his office and locked the door. He went over to the couch and began to think.

_Why do I always get so aggressive? It's not even like I'm shy_…

He continued thinking for a while.

Then he fell asleep.

-

Memories flooded back.

He remembered watching Hermione reaching up on the top shelf.

He remembered telling off two boys in the first year for making exclipit comments about Hermione.

He remembered their names were Dominic and Joris.

He remembered watching Hermione graduate, her happiness as she stood on the stage, with her two best friends' beside her.

He remembered finding out that she was the new teacher and the happiness he felt.

Then the bad memories came.

He remembered seeing Hermione on the floor, after the Basilisk attacked her.

He remembered wanting to kill Umbridge after seeing the way Milicent Bulstrode was holding Hermione.

He remembered the Yule ball, and the jealousy flooding through him as he watched Hermione and Viktor Krum dance.

He remembered sitting alone at his house, after Hermione graduated, wondering if he would ever see her again.

He remembered seeing Rosemerta and Jacob, and then hurrying to Hermione, wanting to tell her, yet not wanting to hurt her.

He remembered pushing Jacob against a tree, choking him. Threatening him.

These memories slid past him…teasing him, exciting him, frightening him.

He knew it could never happen.

Hermione was still a young woman, and Severus wasn't getting any younger.

Suddenly, he was jolted awake.

He felt someone watching him, and he opened his eyes.

Hermione was there.

There was a look of shock on her face.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

But she wouldn't answer.

"Hermione?"

She looked as if she couldn't speak.

Then.

"You- you told Jacob to leave me?" she stammered out.

Severus was shocked.

"Her- I- how do you know that?"

She began sobbing.

"Hermione, how do you know this?" he shouted.

Hermione looked up, frightened.

But Severus didn't want to see her frightened. He wanted to see her happy not afraid.

"Hermione," he began softly, "I didn't want to hurt you."

She sobbed harder.

"No. You didn't."

Severus sighed. At least she believed that.

"You just wanted to screw me," she whispered.

Severus felt a jolt in his stomache.

"No- Hermione!"

But she was already gone.


	10. In the Kitchen

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters

A/N: I amm soooo sorrryyy! I've neglected my readers sooo bad!! But I promise, I'm already half done with the next chaper.

Thanks to nekoneko636 for the Beta!!! And the shopping advice!!

Severus wouldn't leave his room.

He couldn't leave his room.

He knew facing Hermione would be hell.

But he still wondered how she knew...

Could she have…no…

But the thought remained.

Had Hermione possibly preformed the Legilimens spell?

If she had then Severus was in over his head. She saw his personal feelings.

She would know.

Severus didn't think he would be able to handle her reaction. And it wasn't something he wanted to test.

* * *

Finally a week went by. Severus was living on crackers by now, and he couldn't avoid Hermione any longer. Or food.

Sneaking into the dungeon hallway, one night, after everyone had gone to sleep, he hurried to the kitchens. He figured this way, he could get food _and_ avoid Hermione.

Unfortunately, that's not how it went.

Hermione was in the kitchen, sitting on a stool in her robes, sipping a cup of tea. Around her, were thirty or fourty house elves, gazing at her as if she was a goddess.

Severus paused slightly, and began to back out of the doorway, hoping to go unnoticed.

"Severus?"

He looked up and caught Hermione's stare.

"Hello Hermione," he said, but barely. He felt as if his mouth had been shot up with novacaine.

Hermione looked down at her tea. Stirring it cautiously.

"I was worried about you Severus. You haven't been seen in almost a week," she said weakly.

He remained silent.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and a small sob followed after.

Severus climbed back through the door and walked slowly over to her.

"Hermione…you shouldn't be sorry…it's not your fault."

Silenced answered him.

Sighing, he put his arm around Hermione, holding her close to his chest. He could feel her shaking up and down with every sob. His shirt was starting to feel wet, but he didn't care. He had Hermione in his arms, just as he'd always wanted.

He began to stroke her hair, his heart beating faster and faster every second.

"I love you," he whispered, half hoping she wouldn't hear it.

She looked up.

Her eyes were puffy and red, but she was smiling. She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck.

They embraced, until Hermione broke away, her eyes back to normal.

"Severus…" she began, but was cut off immediately.

He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her with the passion that had been held up inside him for all these years.

He held her head close to his, not giving her the chance to break away. But it wasn't like she was trying. She was kissing him with just as much passion as he was.

When they did break apart, they only looked into each others eyes, not noticing that every house elf had their eyes focused on them.

Severus smiled.

Hermione smiled back.

"I love you too," she said, leaning in for another kiss.

Severus stopped her.

No matter how different the situation is, she would always be his student.

A/N: Awww I bet so many of you are relieved!!! I can only ask snakegirl-sprockett how did you guess?!


	11. The End

Disclaimer: Do not own any HP characters. Sorry. Wish I was THAT imaginative.

A/N: Hmmm well, what are you all expecting after last chapter? Severus is very doubtful, isn't he? Hehehe

Severus woke up, not knowing where he was, or what he had been doing.

He surprised by the amount of red in the room. It looked very feminine.

Getting out of the soft bed, he stood up.

And realized he was only wearing his boxer shorts.

Completely shocked by this, he jumped back onto the bed, where the memories of last night came.

* * *

_"Severus", Hermione moaned, digging her nails into his back._

_Taking the soft amount of pain with pleasure, he looked into her eyes._

_She had looked so innocent, so vulnerable, so beautiful._

_"What's wrong?" she had asked._

_"This is," he had replied, moving off her._

_"I…don't you…," she whispered, unable to finish._

_"Do not doubt my love for you, Hermione. I couldn't stop if I tried. It's just you're so young. You have your whole life ahead of you. I can't keep you from it. It's not right."_

_"Severus?" she asked, moving close to him again._

_"Hmm?" he said, looking away, avoiding temptation._

_"You love me, right?"_

_"Yes," he said, feeling pressure in his chest._

_"Well," she said, moving her body on top of his, "then I am forever yours."_

* * *

Smiling, Severus turned and saw Hermione sleeping, half covered by her blankets. 

He slowly moved over to her and began kissing her neck softly.

She stirred, looked up at him, and smiled.

"I love you," she whispered, as he kissed her forehead.

Kissing her nose, then her lips, Severus smiled.

He couldn't imagine being happier.

A/N: So. This is the end. I'm kind of sad that it's ending, but, I might start a new story after the new year so that'll cheer me up.

Merrry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!

rainbowcoloredballoons


End file.
